Our Destiny Together
by clawsandteeth
Summary: AU Beck is a sucessful actor who has everything. Tori is a struggling actor who has nothing. They both land themselves in hot water.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this.

Please Review

She couldn't win for losing, and today was the worst most moral stomping day of her life, and there had been a lot of those especially in the two years since having her brilliant idea to move to LA. It had seemed like a good idea at first.

Moving away from her parents… it needed to happen.

Quitting college... maybe not her best idea she realized.

Pursue an ever promising career in acting… she _was willing_ to take the gamble.

Tori Vega, the young twenty- five year old amateur actor sighed and pushed her way onto the over crowded bus, clear grocery bags in each hand. Spotting an empty seat brought a new wind to the tired woman and she quickly weaved made for it only to be feet away from it when a heavy sweating pig of a man pushed by her, hitting her into a strangers lap and took her seat.

The bus started up again and all Tori could do was stare openly at the rude man until she realized she was still in a strangers lap. "Sorry," she quickly mumbled getting from the man's lap.

"No problem," the bald man smiled at her suggestively making said girl shivers in disgust and quickly moves away. Finding a seat in the back of the bus, the girl sat into it heavily. Another sigh escaped her lips as she was once again reminded why today was such a bad day.

She had bombed another audition and was told she had absolutely no talent. Her shoulders sagged and her grocery bags slipped from her hands. As she retrieved the bag filled with fresh vegetable a small smile appeared on her face.

_At least he's always been there for me._ The girl thought contently her heart clenching with the urge to see her fiancé. The love of her life, her heart, and the real reason she came to LA. Daniel had wanted to pursue a career in music; her heart had soared when the man had asked her to come with him. She had a hard time telling anyone no, but with him it was impossible.

The woman smiled the whole bus ride after that and by the time the bus came to her stop, the three mile hike to their apartment couldn't reduce her good mood. Tori balanced her bags into her left hand as she retrieved her keys with her right one unlocking her apartment. It was obvious something was wrong as soon as she entered their little apartment. Five large black suite cases blocked her way into the apartment.

"Daniel," She called her voice a little uneven as she closed their door behind her. The tall dark haired male appeared seemingly from their bedroom a smaller suite case in his hand. "What's going on?"

His face remained unexpressive as he gently ran a hand through his dark mane. "It's not working, Tori." He told her simply. "We aren't working. It's been like this for a while…"

She felt her heart lurch and a lump formed in her throat. "You can't leave…" The woman didn't even try hiding the begging pitch in her voice. Her heart couldn't handle anymore hurt.

His eyes darkened but no empathy appeared on his handsome features. "I'm not leaving." He told her making her stomach flip with hope. "You are… I paid for this place. I'm not leaving."

Tori mouth fell open then closed only to open again. "What?"

WD

All he wanted to do was spend time with her. He understood it wasn't really her thing, but why be together if you're not actually be together. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he waved the woman holding a tie up shirt away. His mind too preoccupied with having to comfort his hostile girlfriend with problems in their relationship which she liked to ignore, to worry about a tie.

Beck Oliver ran a hand through his brown hair; pressing his lips together he watched the love of his life approach in the mirror. Her dark blue cocktail dress fit her perfectly and he felt his heart hammer hard in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We look good together. We're going to be the best looking couple there." She announced. Beck smiled softly and nodded, which made the woman frown. "What's wrong with you?"

Beck removed her arms from around him and turned to face her, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Nothing Jade," he gave her an easy smile that flattered. "We need to talk."

Her expression turned stony. "I don't like the way those words sound Beck Oliver." She moved away from him and walked closer to the large mirror.

Beck followed her. "I don't mean it like that." He assured. He took a breath not really in the mood to argue today but he needed to say this now. "What am I to you, Jade?" Her blue eyes met his brown ones in the mirror.

"That's a stupid question."

He groaned mentally. "I'm serious."

"That's the issue, Beck. You're too serious…"

"I thought we were in a serious relationship, Jade. Are we not? Is that why you haven't accepted my proposal yet?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just be happy that we're the hottest couple in Hollywood?"

"Because it's not enough," he answered without missing a mark. This argument had happened more times than he could count. He was getting sick of it. "How about you go to your party by yourself?" He asked not waiting for her answer as she quickly stormed out of the boutique.

The woman didn't even call after him. He would be back she was sure.

WD

She was in his seat, and she wasn't even supposed to be here. He could tell by the off brand cloths and messy pony tail with cringe worthy split ends. No one was supposed to sit in his seat… no one. Though Beck was never an openly rude being – it would ruin his nice guy reputation.

Swallowing his annoyance he took seat beside her and motioned towards the bartender who quickly fixed him a drink. He was on his third one when the woman spoke.

"Why are guys so… cruel?" She asked sadly obviously drunk already. He lightly snorted brining her attention to him. "What's so funny?"

He lightly shrugged and glanced at her, downing another drink. "Woman can be cruel too." He answered simply.

The woman shook her head dramatically. "No… what ever happened it's your fault. I'm sure of it." Her head nodded with her words.

Beck smiled unhappily. "Trust me it's not…" He looked back at her and they both took a shot.

WD

Tori groaned and rolled to her back snuggling into the warm body beside her. The weird thing about it was she remembered Daniel kicking her out. Her eyes sprang and she rolled to her side, her face coming in contact with a muscular tanned chest, weird. Daniel was neither tanned nor muscular, and they had gold sheets not white. Her stomach churned. Slowly she moved the cover from over her face and looked up, coming face to face with an unfamiliar face, handsome, but unfamiliar face. The girl stared at him for a while until the male's eyes filtered open. A blood curdling screaming tore through her lips and a second later the Beck began to scream too. Tori backed off the bed falling off but quickly sprang to her feet. Noticing the man was still screaming but his eyes were on her naked body had her tugging their sheet around herself exposing _all _of him.

The girl closed her eyes tightly her screaming stopping. His screams finally quieted which made her open her eyes to see why. He was staring at his hand completely horrified, making Tori look down also.

Her eyes widened seeing the wedding ring on her finger. It's shiny and big, not her ring from Daniel. She began screaming again.

"Who are you?"

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile… yeah.

Please Review

"Who are you?" Beck yelled getting over the initial shock jumping from the bed quickly finding his boxers on the floor putting them on. "What are you doing here?"

Tori had her one hand over her eyes quietly talking to herself. "Who are you?" She yelled back removing her hand only to cover her face again. "What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"This is _my_ house."

Tori slowly removed her hand from her face looking around the room avoiding looking towards the half-naked man in the room. Yeah, it was certainly not her apartment way to big, and this was only a room. Feeling her sheet began to slip she quickly yanked it back up looking around the room for her cloths. She had to get out of here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again. He wasn't letting his mind wonder to the fact he had a ring on his finger that whoever this crazy stranger was, was wearing the ring he had bought for Jade.

"You kidnapped me…" Tori finally concluded the only 'reasonable' conclusion. "You're a crazy lonely guy who kidnapped me and… oh god." She looked down at herself.

Beck stared at her. "What?" He asked confusedly. She looked so sure of it and she had even begun moving for his door. "Do I look like a crazy lonely guy?" He asked. Tori stopped her slow get-away and looked him up and done forgetting being embarrassed. "Look at you and then look at me. Why would I kidnap you?"

Tori frowned. He hadn't worded it exactly like an insult but for some reason it really sounded like one. A loud buzzing sound filled the quiet room making them both jump. Beck reached for his vibrating cell phone on his white nightstand.

"You regret it yet?" Beck recognized his friend Andre's voice.

"Regret what?" Beck asked annoyed by his friend's amused laughs into the cell. He glanced towards the girl who was still inching out of the room. He held his hand up halting her.

"Getting married…man." Andre began laughing again.

"What?" Beck stammered looking down at his ring finger. "Why in the hell didn't you stop me… wait, you were there?"

"Yeah, Robbie and I," his laughter faltered. "We tried to stop you but you and that girl were all over each other, man. You wouldn't let us talk you out of it. You called us to be witnesses; you don't remember any of that?"

"I can't believe this…"

"You two were a real funny…" His friend began laughing again.

Beck was not finding it funny at all. This was bad… what if the media found out? What if Jade? His eyes widened, he had cheated on Jade. "Seriously… did you tell Jade? This really isn't funny, Andre."

His friend coughed. "Of course I didn't and chill, Beck. Get it annulled, you two were completely wasted I can't believe they let you."

"I can't believe you guys let me! Wait, hold on I gotta stop her before…" He tried to get his breathing under control he had to get all this handled really quickly. He looked towards his door finding the girl missing. "Shit," he quickly chased after her.

He found her standing by his coffee table blankly staring at a picture. He walked towards her yanking it out of her hands. It was a picture of him and her and Robbie, they all were grinning like idiots.

"I have to get out of here." He heard her mumble beginning to slip on her discarded cloths which were for some reason was in the living room.

"No, don't you go anyplace!" He angrily pointed his finger at her. He covered his eyes with his hand moaned. "Tell me how these annulment things work. Can I get one right now?" He asked Andre.

"Man… I dunno… Robbie's the wannabe lawyer."

"What good are you?" He hung up on Andre and began dialing Robbie's number. "Yeah… Why are you laughing? Seriously…" He hissed. Hearing looked back at Tori to make certain she hadn't gone – she was gone, without even closing the houses door.

(Y&M)

Tori actually ran from the house. The utter embarrassment of having a one nightstand with some guy moving her feet, what if her parents found out?

Once a safe enough distance away she began walking and mumbling to herself.

"I can't believe I did that. That was so embarrassing." She took a heavy seat on the bus bench. "He was totally rude too." She tiredly sighed. She looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed again. "It's expensive…" The girl said as she quickly studied it over.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. It looked too expensive to keep; eventually she would have to return it. Her head rolled backwards and to the left, as the bus pulled up. She caught a glimpse of him – her one nightstand, looking around, likely for her.

"Oh God no…" He would want the ring back, and ask for it in front of all the other bus riders.

She couldn't handle any more humiliation. She was on her feet right when his eyes found her; she quickly bolted for the bus.

"Hey!"

She heard him yell as the bus door closed and the bus began moving and she took her seat. When he tripped over an uneven piece of side walk and fell on his face, Tori sighed in relief.

WD

Beck slammed his door shut and cried out angrily. She had heard him call her and had run away anyway. "Spilt-end devil," he moaned.

Now he would have to hire a private investigator just to find her. He really hoped he could find her before word spread around that he was married, and his wife wasn't his girlfriend.

Anger zapped, he very sluggishly headed towards his kitchen with his eyes closed. He tripped for again. He was not having a very good morning.

"Why?" He groaned to the heavens until he realized he tripped over a suitcase. One that wasn't his, and he had never seen before. He opened it and instantly took note of the feminine clothes inside. "It's her suitcase…"

He found her wallet and cell phone. "Victoria Vega, huh…?" He read over her license. He tried her cell phone but it was dead. He read over her address realizing it wasn't even in California, he guessed they were old. "Now what…?" He looked at her phone again, and then searched her suitcase for a charger, nothing. He guessed he would have to buy one.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating because a lot of people wanted me too. I'm not really over writers block though.

Please Review

Tori had escaped danger and utter embarrassment. Though she was minus her suite case and wallet and she had still slept with some random guy.

"Was he hot?" Cat, her unnaturally red head friend since high school asked.

Tori stared at her. "Did you no hear a word I just told you?" She asked shocked. "I just told you Danny broke up with me, I got wasted, slept with a random guy and…" she held up her hand showing her ring finger. "I think I'm married."

Cat nearly pounced on her as she took a flying leap onto the couch beside Tori. "It's huge!" Her friend exclaimed gripping her hand. "How much do you think it costs, Tori?"

Tori lip trembled. "Cat!" Then she frowned. "I dunno… It might be fake. Yeah, he had a really big house but he looked cheap."

"I don't think so." Cat let go of her hand and got from beside her to wonder over to her tiny kitchen.

"What am I going to do?" Tori whined throwing her head back. "I have no place to go and you're moving… why are you moving Cat! I'm going to be homeless and lonely." The burnet began to sniff.

Cat hardly seemed to care as she made herself a cup of coffee. _Great friend…_ Then the woman made her way back to Tori, calmer then she had been only a minute before. "I have an idea."

Tori lightened up at the news, but was weary. Cat never had good ideas.

"You don't want to go home right?" Cat asked slowly, sitting next to her friend. Tori shook her head. "You can't live here and Danny kicked you out." Tori began to wander was the girl trying to make her feel better, it really didn't feel like it. "Live with your husband!" Cat grinned and shouted throwing her hands up into the air, wasting coffee from her cup.

Tori shoulders sagged. She really shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. "Cat… What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Cat was still grinning. "He's going to have to find you to sign something, then blackmail him."

Tori gawked at Cat - the law student. "Isn't that illegal?"

Cat nodded. "Maybe…"

Tori frowned. "I don't wanna live with some weird man, Cat…."

Cat opened her mouth but then her cell phone began to ring on the coffee table. Frowning, she then scooped it up. "Hello?" Cat made a strange amused look before looking at Tori. "It's for you."

"If it's my mom tell her I'm not here." Tori whispered waving her hand.

Cat grinned. "It's not your mom."

Tori sighed and took the cell phone. "Hello?" The tanned girl paled a moment later.

(Y&M)

"I don't feel to hot, Cat." Tori mumbled her eyes nervously fitting around the tiny café, it was literally in an alley behind another alley. "We really shouldn't be…"

Cat took a huge bit of a muffin, chewing it and swallowing. "It'll be fine Tori." Cat assured. "Is that him?" Cat openly pointed to a rather handsome man entering café. It was the mystery man.

"No, that's not him." Tori whined tugging at her hair. She hadn't escaped utter embarrassment yet.

A minute later he walked in accompanied by another tall man wearing a suite and glasses. Tori began to sink down in her seat.

"That must be him!" Cat happily exclaimed noticing her friend's weirdness. "Oh my God, Tori!" Cat whispered. "Do you have any idea who that is? That's Beck Oliver!"

Tori frowned. She had no idea who that was. "So…"

"So, let me talk."

Tori wasn't very sure about that. At least he had a name now.

Beck glared at her and didn't even bother to take a seat as he threw down a package of papers. "Sign it."

Tori reached for package but Cat beat her to it. The red head snatched it up and began reading through it, quickly. "She's not going to sign this." Cat calmly said.

Beck groaned loudly and the other man with him finally spoke up. "Why not?"

"Are you his attorney?" Cat asked. "If so you are very aware of why not! If she is to sign this she gets nothing!"

The glasses wearing man stuttered. "And what exactly should she get? They've been married for less then eighteen hours and he only found out her name a few hours ago. She is entitled to nothing." Beck was nodding along with this.

"I'm assuming that you would like to get this over with as soon as possible? And as quietly?" Cat asked, Tori gawked at her friend. "Especially before this news gets back to Jade West, your clients fiancé?"

The man took as seat and motioned for Beck to do so also. It looked glum. "What is it you want?"

Beck looked furious and reached into the back pocket of his black slacks retrieving a wallet. "Is it money you want? It's always what vultures like you want!" He reached in and pulled out a few crumbled bills and flung them onto the table. "Take it, but can you sign already? You planned this didn't you?"

Tori frowned, insulted. She and Cat quickly shared a look, they were going to ask for money, but now…

(Y&M)

"Seven months," Robbie quietly talked to a very angry Beck. "She will only have to live with you for seven months until your divorce is final." He gently pushed the contract to Robbie. "It was the best I could do… you shouldn't have insulted her. She will keep it a secret and won't tell anyone."

Beck gripped the ink pen with tense fingers and glance up with narrow eyes at the two women sitting across from him, grinning.

"I could call a few of my reporter friends right now." Cat quietly said happily.

Beck quickly signed the contract, his face red with anger.

"Now give me the ring!" He held out his hand to Tori.

Tori looked down at her hand and the ring still on her finger and moved to take it off but Cat made her stop.

"No, this will be collateral. You get your ring back when the contract is up."

Tori smiled nervously at the angry Beck.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while between my last update and now…

Please Review

Fully clothed now Tori looked around Beck's home, open mouthed. The living room was bigger then her and Danny's apartment, way bigger. Big white and spacious, with large white leather furnishings, a large glittering light hung from the ceiling and from her spot near the couch she could see into the large clean, obviously never used kitchen. _Nice…_ The only set back was the large white and black self-portrait mounted to the wall of Beck. _How conceited can he get? _

Speaking of Beck, the man had vanished into a room off to the left returning a moment later with a role of duck tape. Tori realized she was alone with this man who obviously didn't like her. He yanked at the tape rather dramatically and walked towards her, Tori took a step back then another matching his.

He then bent and stuck the tape on the ground and marked off the hallway she had backed herself into.

"This is your half… everything else is mine." He told her crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes dared her to argue.

Tori had every intention to argue. "How am I suppose to cook? I'm not made of money I can't eat out all the time like you."

"Apparently you also have to blackmail to get room and board." His eyes narrowed. "You can touch that, nothing else though. I hardly use it anyway." He turned away from her and angrily stalked away.

She wanted to yell and ask about using the bathroom, since that was on the other side of the home as well, but made a decision not to test her luck.

()

He was doing something weird in the living room behind her, some type of vocal exercises - whatever, anyway it was weird and downright annoying.

She ignored him though as she marveled over the high-tech kitchen, making her self busy cooking herself dinner. She had went to the grocery store earlier and got chicken and vegetables, if she wasn't an aspiring actor it would of certainly become a chief.

She checked on her noodles smiling broadly down at her work, stirring the contents carefully. She was in bliss, that is until the annoying rhythmic hum Beck was doing turned into a type of gurgling yelping sound. Her jaw clenched. Seriously…

She turned around and glared at the man in the living room, standing in pair of grey sweats and a white T-shirt, head bowed, eyes closed.

"Feel the character…" He began to chant.

Her eye brow twitched. "Is that absolutely necessary?"

"No," he answered to her surprise, "but I'm going to do it anyway."

"So, what your saying is you're only doing that to get on my nerves and it isn't an actual part of being and actor?"

He blinked at her, "yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"Oh," she carelessly shrugged turning to her meal, beginning to finish up.

"I got a hold of your headshot. You wanna be an actor huh?" He asked innocently enough wondering into his kitchen, getting out a bottle of water.

She glanced at him uncertainly. "That was my plan."

"What's your plan now? Stealing other peoples hard earned money?" He asked seriously, taking a sip of his drink.

Her face went blank, "how about you don't talk?"

"How about I can do what I want in my house."

"Well talk," her voice annoyed now, "but I'm not going to listen."

"What you thought blackmailing me and invading my house was going to be easy?"

Tori rolled her eyes and began fixing herself a plate of food, smirking upon hearing Beck's stomach growl. "You're welcomed to any of my food if you want."

He grunted moving back into the living room flopping on the couch, picking up a talk out food menu from the coffee table. "I don't need your poison."

Shrugging she took a seat at the little table in the corner of his kitchen, happily eating her meal. Listening as he ordered his Chinese food. About ten minutes later the chime of his door bell filtered throughout the home. He looked up confused.

"That's fast," he moved towards his door, "Who is it?" He called.

"Jade, who do you think?"

His eyes widened and he backed away from his door quickly. "You need to hide." He was yanking Tori to her feet by her arm. The young woman squirmed in his hold, fork still in her hand.

"What in the hell?"

"It's Jade," he was talking quickly pushing her down the hall to the bedroom he had said was hers. "She never comes here, but apparently now she wants to make a change. You have to stay quiet and out of sight, if you don't the whole thing is off. I'm telling you, not a peep."

He quickly slammed her door closed.

Tori blankly stared at the closed door, then shrugged. She turned around looking around her new bedroom and started to busy herself by going through her suitcases, then lost interest and decided to listen to what was going on with Beck and Jade West.

"Are you still mad at me about what I said Friday, that's sort of petty don't you think?" An annoyed female voice was saying. "Why can't you understand my feelings and wait until I'm ready?"

"I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, Jade. I'm asking you to at least think about us getting married. It's been a long time…"

"I have thought about it!"

Whoa, this is interesting, Tori thought. If the money thing didn't go through today she could always sell this story to the tabloids.

Beck began to speak in a whisper seeming to remember he had a visitor in his home. Tori frowned, she needed to hear this. She very slowly cracked the bedroom door open, she could hear them a little better now, but it was still hard to hear. She came to a decision to risk it and move a little out of the bedroom and stay low as she quietly crept to the end of the hallway, they're in the living room.

Tori pressed herself against the wall and listened.

"I do love you, Beck." Jade was saying softly. "I…"

"I believe you and I love you too… I - "

Tori attention went from the gushiness of the couple to the huge, like very huge, enormous, spider crawling down the wall next to her head. Her eyes met the creatures beady black ones, a beat later she loudly yelped springing up and out into the open. She barely even cared that her cover was blown as she continued to scream and point at the large black creature.

"What in the hell?" Jade yelled springing to her feet upon seeing Tori. Then her eyes landed on the gigantic spider sitting on the wall and she also let out a frightened yelp, springing backwards. "Beck, oh my God," she began hitting her boyfriend's arm, "kill it!"

Tori also moved over to Beck and joined in on Jade's chant to destroy the colossal spider, also hitting him in his other arm and yelping as the thing moved.

Beck also finding his gaze on the monstrous spider, scratched the back of his head. "Are you crazy? That thing is as big as your mother's dog."

"Wait a minute, who is that?" The blue eyed woman took a break from her freak out and pointed at Tori, who now looked sheepish.

Beck bit his lip. "It's coming this way." His words got both women shirking and pushing him towards the thing.

Please Review


End file.
